


How She Shows Affection

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Affection, F/M, Lyrium Withdrawal, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by @head-bitch-inquisitor on Tumblr: headcanon - 'how they show affection'</p>
            </blockquote>





	How She Shows Affection

It’s the little things Cullen notices. 

He reads his reports at the War Table, and resists the urge to rub the back of his neck when Leliana starts giggling at his distraction. How could he  _not_  be distracted by the way three pairs of eyes stare at him from across the table? Two of them aren’t even  _real,_ but the pair that are - well. They’re warm, sparkling, inviting in a way that he’s never known before, and he wonders just what she’s thinking about when he starts to speak again, and stumbles over his words again when she winks at him. 

* * *

“You’re not already full?” she asks with a furrowed brow, her voice thick with concern as she offers him the plate of sausages. When he shakes his head, he sees the understanding flash in her eyes, and she smiles sadly, standing and dragging him wordlessly up to her tower for a hot bath and a headache cure. One of her handmaidens brings them tea and sugar cookies to share in front of the fire. 

* * *

It’s been a difficult day so far - the withdrawal is bad and there’s  _so much to do,_  but when Romulus quietly pads into his office with a piece of parchment held carefully between his teeth, he can’t help but take a moment to read it. 

_Go take a walk, don’t work so hard. All of it can wait another half an hour._

He sighs, and invites Romulus on a walk with him. He smiles brightly when he catches her watching them play fetch in the training yard an hour and a half later, his worries erased. 

* * *

_Ar lath, da’mi,_ she murmurs before she leaves him and he wakes, their shared dreams a source of comfort while she’s away. He rolls off of her bed and slides into a lukewarm bath, already thinking on a creative way to welcome her home. 


End file.
